


Torture

by gruene



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aggression, Biting, Face Slapping, Female Hange Zoë, Lesbian Sex, Masochist reader, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadist levi, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gruene/pseuds/gruene
Summary: Levi x Reader x HangeNSFW One-shot"What? Don't believe me?" Hange's hand moved faster than you could react to and slapped you square across the face. It wasn't that hard, but the shock of her action and the drowsiness from this hour of the night had you seeing stars for a moment. Looking back at her incredulously, again at Levi, then back at her manic expression, your jaw hung open as she continued. "This month's budget says he's rock hard right now."
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi/Hange Zoë, Levi/Reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 388





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is. absolute filth. sorry in advance, just had to get this out of my head. blood/mentions of torture warning? aggression/slapping warning. fellow bisexuals, hey lol
> 
> just to make it clear, I interpret Hange's gender as a woman, and will be referring to her as such throughout.

It wasn't particularly rare to find yourself like this, scrubbing metal plates and tools at the stone sink in the castle's basement, often listening to the various clashes and clatters from Hange's makeshift lab just down the hall. As a bit of her personal pet, cleaning up after her and fetching countless books, vials, and whatever else was requested late into the night was nothing new, keeping track of whether more candles were in order as the hours passed on. It wasn't rare at all, but as you watched the blood drip from the pliers in your hand, the stone of unease in the pit of your stomach turned.

Tonight, the frenzied muttering and shuffling from Hange's workspace was replaced by muffled screams from the dungeon just another floor below. Torture. Uncharted territory for the scouts, championed by your seemingly fearless leaders, but that didn't make it any easier. Opting to keep close, help with the washing up, and act as a supplier instead of knocking knees with the other disturbed members of the squad upstairs, you had decided that at least hearing the wails of suffering was better than letting your mind fill in the blanks. It didn't take long before that decision was quickly second-guessed, Captain Levi practically shoving a tray of bloodied instruments at you to clean.

' _Gross_ ,' you had tried to lighten the mood when he'd handed them off to you, but his usual serious had only been amped up to maximum capacity. 

' _Spotless. As soon as possible._ ' He had said, leather apron shiny with bodily fluids and sleeves rolled up, exposing his tense forearms. Grabbing the new bundle of tools you'd laid out for them and stalking back down the stairs, you remembered how you'd caught his gaze for only a second, a flash of hidden emotion behind your captain's stone-cold exterior. 

You shuddered, turning back to the stack of pliers, scalpels, and more that still needed attention. Gritting your teeth, it's not as if the sight of blood upset you, but knowing it was blood born of pure and senseless agony sent a shudder of apprehension through you. Levi and Hange were trained soldiers, fearless, brutal, absolute slashers on the field, but only for the sake of humanity, never against it itself. Captain Levi was one thing, a man of complete indifference for all you knew, but Hange? Crazed at times, yes, but sadistic? You couldn't imagine her taking any real pleasure from this, and sighed to yourself, finishing off the last tainted scalpel and setting it on the towel with the rest. You were worried for her--she didn't deserve to be faced with the mental burden of such a task.

When the wails had finally died down, you were leaned against the sink, feet clicking in anticipation before hearing faint footsteps round the corner of the stairs. Jumping to attention, you watched a weary Hange and Levi climb into the main room of the basement where you awaited them.

"Hange..." You called, catching her attention as you approached. The drained look on her face faded as you locked eyes, you searching for any sign of disturbance as you took her wrists in your hands, which she accepted by taking yours in her own. The worry you felt melted a bit as she held your gaze, seemingly appreciative of your concern.

"You gonna kiss or you gonna say something, glasses?" Levi huffed, eliciting a chuckle from you both as he broke the tension. She rested a heavy head into your shoulder suddenly, and you tensed at the contact. It wasn't even close to the right time, but her closeness and Levi's words ignited a small flame of desire in you, which you quickly suppressed. Not the right time. Not even close.

"How are you feeling? I can't even imagine--"

"Cut it out, we're fine. _That_ poor bastard though..." Levi interjected, going to remove his apron with fidgety fingers, clearly uncomfortable with the mess.

"Oh, here, let me," Pulling away from Hange, without thinking, you were inches from your captain's side now, reaching around to undo the knot that kept the blood-soaked garment strapped on him. He stiffened in resistance at first but allowed you to lift it over his head nonetheless, muttering a somewhat annoyed thanks. Turning back to your section leader, you realized she had no apron, her button-up shirt spattered with dark red flecks, and got to work, slinging the apron over an arm to get the buttons apart. Levi raised a brow at you.

"It's just us girls, shorty," Hange teased at his reaction, and you suppressed a chuckle, taking the dirty garment from her shoulders to reveal a toned upper body and skin-tight elastic over her chest. It was nothing you hadn't seen before, living in close quarters with the scouts for quite some time meant lots of half-naked women, and at moments like this, formalities weren't really at the front of anyone's mind. You couldn't speak for Levi however, as the men were often kept separate.

Having collected both articles of clothing for washing, you stepped back, careful to avoid ogling her impressive physique and turned to your captain. "I'll go get these taken care of, let me know if there's anything else I can do for you guys."

"Yeah alright. The other set of tools--"

"No, stay, that can wait," Hange interrupted, taking the garments from you and tossing them to the side. "We have a lot to go over."

Taking you by the hand and seemingly completely unconcerned with her half-naked state, she led you back to her workspace. You shrugged at a disgruntled Levi, who followed you both with an exasperated exhale. Space was a bit cramped, stuffed full of field samples, books, and various odds and ends she'd hoarded for personal study, and you couldn't help but shiver as a hand traced the small of your back as your captain sidestepped over the mess to follow you into her makeshift office. 

What felt like hours passed as the three of you deliberated over new information even later into the night than before, the candles haphazardly placed all around the room burning closer and closer to their wicks every time you looked up at them. While appreciative that Hange trusted you enough to disclose the intelligence to you before the others, a small yawn still crept from your throat, signaling to your superiors you weren't quite as talented at staying up all night as they were notorious for.

"You're boring her, glasses," Levi's gravelly voice was heard from behind you, where he leaned against a dangerous looking tower of papers and devices. 

"No-" You insisted, blinking furiously, keeping yourself awake. "I'm not bored. Just a little shaken up, I guess. How do you guys do it? I mean, how are you so level headed after...all that?" Your superiors shared knowing gazes before looking back to you. 

"The power of knowledge, Y/N," Hange smirked, eliciting an eye roll from your captain.

"That one's a nuthouse, that's how," He answered, eyeing the still disrobed woman across the table from you.

"Aaaand that one's a sadist," she quipped, raising an arm above the table to make an obnoxious jerk-off gesture, nodding her head in his direction. 

Your eyes widened, darting between your superiors, regarding a look from Levi that could kill. It was funny, but his demeanor almost dared you to laugh.

"What? Don't believe me?" Hange's hand moved faster than you could react to, and slapped you square across the face. It wasn't that hard, but the shock of her action and the drowsiness from this hour of the night had you seeing stars for a moment. Looking back at her incredulously, again at Levi, then back at her manic expression, your jaw hung open as she continued. "This month's budget says he's rock hard right now."

"I..." Silence rang uncomfortably through the room as you searched for the words to respond to the unprecedented interaction, and your face burned with the shame of the slight excitement you felt. You looked at Levi, his jaw tensed as he seemed impossibly spiteful at her words. "Well...are you?"

Hange erupted into laughter, easing the suspense she had created as your captain uncrossed his arms and shook his head, starting towards the exit. She practically catapulted herself in front of him, blocking the door, and all you could do was watch, your hand sorely nursing the lingering tingle in your cheek.

"C'mon shorty, what, not in the mood tonight?" She looked down at him, and to your astonishment, slipped a hand down to his belt, palming his groin casually. He stiffened at the contact, and it took everything not to drop your jaw again before she gasped dramatically, filling the silence once more. "Y/N! He totally is!"

Your head spun with all the new developments of the night; was this normal for them? Were they a thing? Also, Christ, was he actually hard?

"Really?" Levi gritted out, and sighed. "You trust her?" He seemed to mumble into her frame, along with some other words you couldn't catch.

"Absolutely," She beamed down at him, then back to you, and you didn't even want to think about the look that must've been on your face as she wriggled out from in front of him and back over to where you sat by the table, her presence overwhelming you as she now stood by your side. "This one's quite helpful _and_ open to new experiences, isn't that right, Y/N?"

You gulped, feeling like you were mentally lagging ten steps behind them and whatever understanding they must have, but your core stirring in curiosity nonetheless. Searching her eyes for answers, you barely noticed a new presence before jolting at the feeling of a hand at your thigh, turning to find your captain now stood in front of you, an unreadable face studying yours. 

"Answer her, brat," Levi breathed, inches from you and fingertips digging into your leg, realization beginning to dawn as their combined closeness drowned out almost every other sensation. 

"I-I think so," You glanced up at Hange, eyes fluttering as she placed a hand at your jaw, thumb brushing over the corner of your mouth in encouragement. This wasn't happening, you were dreaming, they were both clouding up so much of your judgment, intoxicating you without having done anything yet. With your words, she promptly slipped the thumb into your open mouth, the pad of her finger working its way from the flesh of your interior cheek to your throat, evoking a slight choke from you and an exhale from your captain.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

You nodded into her palm, and with that, were brought up to meet her mouth, the stool underneath kicked away as strong hands hoisted you to your feet, the man slipping behind you as your lips clashed together urgently. The two strong bodies on either side of you had closed the distance and your breath caught in your throat while you wriggled between their warmth, Hange's hands at your jaw and Levi's at your hips, his sharp nose pressing into the back of your neck.

"Oh--shit," you muttered, pulling away for air briefly as one hand blindly felt at his midsection and the other traced her waist, shuddering as hot breath tickled your collar. The bulge of an erection ground up into your backside impatiently, teeth grazing your neck as Hange's hands began working on your button-up shirt, grinning wickedly. Overwhelming was the understatement of the century, and you melted into the touch, lips searching for your section leader's once more.

Once the shirt was discarded, those same hands from behind once groping your hips traveled up eagerly, tugging your breasts free from your bra and pawing at the sensitive peaks. You weren't able to revel in the feeling for long before hot wet lips encircled a nipple, sending shocks of electricity out in every direction from the point of contact, and you gasped as Hange's teeth gently took the bud in their hold, her hands wrapped around each breast as if to showcase them during her ministrations.

"Oh god--Hange--"

"Someone's sensitive," Captain Levi leered in your ear, his now discarded hands roaming your body before situating themselves on your shoulders, roughly spinning you around and causing the breast to be torn from her lips with a ' _pop_ '. Crying out at the slight pain of her teeth having grazed the nipple rather insensitively from the sudden movement, you were quieted by the sight of your captain, now centimeters from your face, hooded lids peeking out from raven hair with lust.

Levi pulled you into him, his lips fiercely planting on yours and his tongue slipping in in seconds, forcing you to exhale sharply from your nose. Hearing a soft chuckle from the section leader now behind you, you shut your eyes at the sensation, feeling his free hand travel down to your belt and unclipping it as the woman behind you practically yanked the garment along with your underwear to the floor. Shivering at the sudden exposure, it wasn't long before her warmth was back against you, exploring the newly revealed flesh, reaching around to dip a few mischievous fingers between your legs. Responding eagerly to her touch and tilting your pelvis up into her hand, you moaned obscenely into your captain's mouth. 

You completely melted into the touch, still a bit in disbelief at what was unfolding and admittedly in awe at how well they worked together, not skipping a beat, trading off roles and steps like a game of chess. Before you knew it, you had one leg wrapped around your captain, kissing him back just as fervently, tongues clashing together as he groped at your ass and thighs, which bucked and squirmed as Hange's fingers worked tight, quick circles on your clit, practically cooing into your ear.

You pulled away for air for what was only a second before a hand from behind you was at your throat, tilting your head all the way back to look up at the section commander's face. From her height, she leaned in to draw your lower lip between her teeth, sucking and pulling at the flesh. The lips you abandoned grazed along your exposed throat, the sound of a belt unbuckling and fabric shuffling signaling Levi was taking the opportunity to disrobe as well. Snatching you back from Hange's grasp, you were only able to glimpse his naked collarbones in the candlelight before his teeth sunk into your neck, ruthlessly sucking and nipping at the tendon and causing you to cry out at the sensation. You could have sworn he drew blood.

"Easy now, she's not a toy, shorty."

You watched as Levi glanced behind you at the woman you admired with a taunting look, before reaching up to administer a swift slap to your cheek, the smacking sound reverberating through the room as you gawked back at him, hand clutching the stinging area. 

"Fuck--Captain-" You were cut off as the other hand took the opportunity to repeat the same action with the other cheek, the room spinning briefly as you yelped, feeling your face burn. It wasn't nearly strong enough to topple you, serving as more of a teasing swat, but catching you off guard nonetheless, and your tingling cheeks were quickly taken and squeezed between his fingers, forcing you to match his gaze.

He studied your flushed expression, steely eyes evaluating your reaction, and you prayed he didn't pick up on the shameful arousal his battery ignited in you. That's what you told yourself, anyway, and couldn't help but grin into his open palm almost mockingly. You wanted more.

"Just my luck, Four-eyes," he leered, twisting your face between his fingers. "I think this one likes it." 

Taking you by the shoulders once more and flipping you around, you turned to face Hange where she had now sat up on the table, legs spread and head cocked, her inviting expression colored with a much darker desire than you were used to. Glancing down at her unbuttoned pants, you felt strong hands grope at the flesh of your ass, smacking it briefly before reaching around to trace over your buzzing clit. Biting your lip at the sensation, you quickly got to work hooking your fingers into the waist of her pants as your captain began rubbing aggressive circles and patterns into your center, significantly slowing your progress on your goal as waves of pleasure clouded your mind with each tug on the fabric. Once both of her legs were freed and she had scooted out, you looked up at her one heel rested on the edge of the table, her strong, sculpted body fully revealed.

Only able to take in the sight for a few moments, the back of your head seared in pain as Levi had taken your hair in his grasp, twisting your neck back painfully.

"You know what to do, brat?" He breathed into your ear, and you nodded quickly, yelping out at the vicious attack on your scalp and the feeling of an erection pressed against your ass. Another smack on the flesh brought out another yap and his hold on your hair tightened. "Do a good job, and I might let you cum."

That was all the encouragement you needed, and as soon as he released your hair you were lurched forward into the section leader's abdomen, your hands going to stabilize you on the table. You looked up at your own reflection in Hange's goggles only for a second before dipping between her legs and licking a broad stripe along her pussy. A hum of appreciation rang from her throat, and you took her clit between your lips eagerly, sucking at the sensitive nub while rapidly running the tip of your tongue over it in tandem as your hands dug into the flesh of her hips. Bent over, completely naked, and face buried between Hange's legs, you were both intoxicated and neglected, your own clit humming with need as the wetness of your mouth slipped and glided over her heat.

"Oh, I _knew_ this wouldn't have been your first time, Y/N," Hange praised from above you, her own hand reaching down to hold you by the hair, not as viciously as Levi had but enough to add pressure against your face, your nose digging into her lower half. "You're doing great, don't stop."

Purring against her folds in acknowledgment, your head swam with affection as she began trailing fingertips along your scalp, using the hold on your head to gently roll her hips back against your tongue, which was now reaching an ambitious pace on her clit. 

"Hear that, brat?" Levi's voice in your ear snapped you out of your concentration, fingers walking along your abdomen down between your legs and stopping just before your aching pussy. "You want me to touch you?"

You pulled away from Hange to respond for only the briefest of seconds before his free hand was back in your hair, plunging your face back between her legs. Mewling at the forceful contact, your nose painfully pressing into her as your tongue was flat against her heat once more, you hummed in confusion and frustration, wiggling your hips in his hold, desperate for some friction.

"I didn't tell you to stop. Now, do you want me to touch you?" You nodded into her center, practically panting as his grip had momentarily cut off oxygen. He only chuckled from behind you, pulling your hair even harder, and you wailed against her, the muffled sound sending vibrations through her cunt. "I can't hear you, slut."

Forcing out what was as close to a 'yes' as possible, the indistinct sounds understandably damped by the muzzle of Hange's thighs and center, you exhaled sharply when he finally relented, fingers beginning to press quick circles into your clit. You moaned loudly into her once again, hips rolling into his hands before he lessened the pressure immensely, the tight circles quickly turning into tortuous, feather-light traces, and you could have kicked him from frustration. Using all of your strength you resisted his hold on your hair, pulling away for air quickly.

"Please--Captain Levi..."

"You want this fucking cock?" His chest pressed against your back and erection digging into your thigh, your pussy twitched at his words in anticipation. _God, fucking please_ , you thought.

"Yes--ah," you were cut off by his fingers back at your clit, resuming their relentless pace from before and your knees almost buckled. "Yes, Captain, I want it--please--"

A thick, rock-hard length plunged into you and your eyes widened, not having expected that size from the shorter statured man and you groaned out at the impossible stretch it provided. Being filled completely with one motion from your absurd slickness, your head dropped to the table beneath you, stabilizing yourself as he pulled out entirely only to thrust back in.

"Shit--" You heard him mutter, taking his time to pull in and out, lurching you into the table and back between Hange's thighs with every jolt of his hips. Looking up at her finally, her expression of pure lust at the sight of you bent over, taking your captain's cock sent a new wave of desire through you, and you hungrily took her thighs in your fingers once more, diving back between her legs. 

You were going to make her cum before you did, you decided there, only to have your resolve quickly diminished by your captain's increasingly brutal pace, the combined stimulation of being stretched and railed with the skilled fingers stroking and kneading at your clit bringing you closer to your peak than ever. Yet, his words rang in your mind, and you were all too wary of his capacity to stop completely as soon as he felt you get close, and you upped the pace of your tongue on Hange's cunt, keenly slipping a finger into her core. 

A hum of appreciation rang out from above you, and with your tongue working furiously at her clit, lips sucking and pulling at the nub as another finger joined in pumping in and out, it wasn't long before you felt a shiver run through her thighs, her cunt tensing and clenching around your soaking fingers. Moans of pleasure filling the air and fluids seeping from her spasming core, you did not relent, determined to see her climax out to the end despite the thrusts at your own center, and kept your unwaveringly quick pace. Finally, lips and chin drenched and gasping for air, you were pulled away from her with an unsteady hand from above, Hange gazing down with open lips and a heaving chest. 

You couldn't relish in the satisfaction of making your section commander cum for long, as your arms were hastily gripped and twisted behind you by your captain, and you suppressed a yelp at the strain on your limbs. His new restrain on you allowing him a new angle as your upper body arched back up into his grasp, your breasts bouncing almost uncomfortably as your chest stretched along with it, you couldn't help but cry out, his hold having abandoned your clit to pound up into you relentlessly from behind, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room.

" _Whewww_ ," You heard Hange exhale, almost comedically casually as you were being fucked into oblivion just a few inches away from her relaxed state. "You better let her cum, or I'll do it myself."

"Damn it--" That slight weakness in his voice from before had returned, and pride welled in your stomach. Jaw sore, arms strained behind you, exhausted at this hour of the night and already aching from being fucked like a ragdoll, you were close to your limit mentally and physically, any inhibitions from before disappating into the steamy air around you.

"Hah--I think," you could barely choke out the words, "I think you're all talk, Captain--ah- gonna cum already?"

As soon as the words had left your lips, a powerful force propelled you forward, practically slamming the side of your head into the table before you as Hange scooted back just in time to avoid the impact. A low growl escaped Levi's throat as he twisted your arms behind you even more than before, eliciting a whine from you as he upped the pace, slamming into you savagely.

"Hange, shut her the fuck up." He ordered with a guttural groan.

"Aw, but she's doing so well--"

" _Now_ , glasses," He insisted, wrapping your wrists in one hand to shoot the other back to your scalp, fisting your hair to wrench your neck back, but you were all out of wails. Pleasure and pain had consumed you, your head having been knocked perhaps a bit too insensitively against the table as your eyes clouded with unintentional tears. He had been right before though, you did like it--a lot, and this was no deterrent. 

With a sigh, Hange splayed her naked figure along the table, resting on her side to get a better look at your flushed face pressed into the wood. Curious eyes studied you from behind her lenses, and she promptly stuck two fingers into your open mouth. You coughed briefly as the fingertips reached the back of your throat, but only before wrapping your lips around them, shutting your eyes and starting to suck gently around the digits.

"Shit--" You heard Levi from behind you, his strokes becoming sloppier and wilder, and you arched back against him uncaringly, letting yourself be carried closer to orgasm. "Fucking freak," he muttered.

"Look who's talking," your section leader giggled, wiggling her fingers in the back of your throat, slowly dragging them in and out.

"Fuck, damn it--" His breathing was more erratic now, and it wasn't long before you felt him begin to spasm inside of you. "Cum on my fucking cock, brat."

It was all the encouragement you needed, moaning around Hange's fingers as your climax swept over you, your cunt twitching and walls tightening around him as he came inside of you with long strokes, the faint sound of panting echoing around you as you milked his orgasm out with your own. Levi's hold on your wrists hadn't loosened for several moments as he was still completely sheathed inside of you, the aftershocks of your peaks dying down slowly as he held his hips flush with yours. 

After several moments, once the pleasure had finally dampened, he pulled out with a sickening squelch, droplets of fluid spattering softly on the floor and trickling down your leg as he finally released your arms and hair unceremoniously with a sigh. It took all your strength not to collapse into the table, and you gingerly placed unsteady hands on the wood, lifting yourself up to face your superiors.

"Holy shit," you muttered, not really knowing what else to say. Suddenly too timid to look your captain in the face, you felt his gaze on you, noticing from the corner of your eye how he was casually pulling his pants and shirt back on. You turned to Hange instead, her unclothed frame still lying on its side with her head propped up on an elbow, grinning at you.

"Hm, this was nothing Y/N, shorty and I are a bit tired tonight, as you can understand," she said mischievously and relief coursed through you as she broke the tension. You returned a nervous laugh and glanced around awkwardly at the floor in search of your clothes, which were nowhere to be found.

A fist of fabric was jutted gently into your side, and you turned to find Levi with an outstretched arm, handing you your outfit. Shivering at the brief eye contact, you accepted them, mumbling a ' _thanks_ '. He had just slapped you around like a dog and railed the daylights out of you, of course it's gonna be weird from now on, you thought dismally to yourself.

"I should um, get going," You spoke, funneling the courage to look them both in the eyes with a soft smile once you'd fully redressed and started towards the door. "You guys should get some rest."

"Y/N," Levi's husky voice stopped you in your tracks. "This stays between the three of us, yeah?"

"Oh c'mon," Hange interjected before you could respond, leaning back into the table dramatically. "Don't listen to that stick in the mud, you do what you want, Y/N."

"No--it's okay," You insisted, meeting his gaze where he regarded you with a raised brow. "I think I prefer it that way too."

She shrugged, giving you a lazy send-off salute before lying back down, still unbothered by her nakedness. "Whatever you say, g'nite!"

You nodded in response, and quickly shut the door behind you, taking the stairs two steps at a time as you rushed through the dark quiet stone walls back to your quarters. Did that really just happen? Was that a dream? Stripping once more and dropping into your bed, sore and exhausted, you privately hoped it wouldn't be the last time. Something told you it wouldn't be.


End file.
